Love Melody
by RosenDragon
Summary: She plays the flute, he loves the sound.


**Love Melody**

**Kiba One Shot**

~Mayumi's POV~

**You woke up to a loud ringing. You winced as you stood up and got out of bed. Why the apartment building on the east side of Konoha had loud bells outside their door instead of doorbells was beyond your reasoning. You opened your door.**

"**Mayumi, it's time to get up. We have training this morning!" a hyper Naruto yelled in your ear.**

"**Alright alright, wait no I don't that's YOUR team." Naruto just laughed and walked away. "What a strange boy," you thought aloud. You shut the door and walked back in your bedroom. You almost screamed. Shino, Kiba, and Hinata sat on your bed. Shino's bugs flew around scouting what seemed to be about every inch of your room. A red tint grew on your face, partially because Kiba was there, and partially because you were trying not to run out of the room because of the bugs. **

"**Wha… What are y… you guys doing here?"**

"**We have a mission," Kiba said bluntly.**

"**I… I see."**

**Once they left you packed and met them at the Konoha gates.**

"**Ready to go?" Kurenai-sensei asked you. You nodded. You walked in the middle, behind Kurenai, behind, Hinata and Shino. Kiba walked behind you with his hands on the back of his head; acting like he didn't have a care in the world. After a few hours of walking, the group stopped at their destination.**

"**What.. Um… is our mission?" you asked. Kurenai raised her eyebrow.**

"**They didn't tell you?" she asked. You shook your head. Kurenai laughed, and responded,**

"**Just have fun this time."**

"**O… ok." Once inside the palace you had arrived at, you found out what the mission was. You had to be cooks for a big birthday party of the princess of that villa. You loved to cook. You baked many deserts for the party, and everyone loved them. Once the party was over the group was offered a place to stay in the palace for the night before their trip home. Kurenai accepted.**

"**Boys in one room. Girls in the other," Kurenai said before disappearing into her own room. Once Hinata had fallen asleep, you took your flute out and went outside through the window. You went to the palace garden, made sure no one was there, and sat down by the water. You loved coming outside at night to play your flute. It was so peaceful.**

**~Kiba's POV~**

**You heard someone open the window in the next room and leave. You figured it was Mayumi; Hinata would never go outside by herself. You opened your window and followed her. You saw Mayumi sit down by the little pond in the palace garden. She had her flute. You had never heard her play it before, but you had seen her with it. You hid in a tree and listened as she began to play a beautiful tune. After a while it made you drowsy. You fell out of the tree you were in, alerting her attention.**

**~Mayumi's POV~**

**You heard a crash behind you and turned to see Kiba rubbing his head.**

"**Ki… Kiba!" you said surprised. You wondered if he had heard you.**

"**Hey, Mayumi," he said standing up. After a minute of silence he spoke up again. "Um, you… you know you play the flute really well." Your face turned even redder than it already was.**

"**Th… Thanks," you stammered. You felt yourself blush so much you thought you were going to faint; so you turned to run. Kiba caught your wrist.**

"**Why do you stutter so much around me? It's like listening to Hinata when she tries to talk to…" He paused at if something just clicked in his head. You closed your eyes. 'Oh no, he figured it out!'**

"**Mayumi." You opened your eyes to see Kiba inches from your face.**

"**N… nani?" you asked.**

"**Do you… like me?" Your face flushed bright red again. You slowly nodded unable to speak. "Good," he said before you felt his lips on yours. It took you a moment, but you kissed him back. When the kiss broke he whispered,**

"**Will you be my girl Mayumi? I love you." You nodded.**

"**I love you too, Kiba." The two of you returned to the palace hand in hand knowing that the other loved you. You didn't have to worry about Kiba not liking you anymore, you didn't have to stutter.**

**In the morning, the two of you held hands on the way home to Konoha.**

"**Did we miss something?" Kurenai asked Shino and Hinata.**

"**Apparently," they replied.**


End file.
